CRAZY Love iS iN The Air
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: After Getting Sprayed in the Eyes by Maryse Mickie quickly joins the legacy little did she know a certain legend killer and the son of the million dollar man had an obsession for the petite diva. Hurt.Lies.and BACkStabbing fRiends.
1. Respect

C.R.A.Z.Y

Mickie james walked down through the corridors of the arena for Monday night raw she was still pissed about what happened last week when maryse sprayed hairspray in her eyes

(legacy locker room)

Randy: you know what im tired of

Ted: what

Randy: these so called knew draft picks walking around raw like they own the place

Ted couldn't help but realize that was the exact same thing the four time womens champion mickie james said last week after Maryse sprayed her in the eyes

Ted: I feel what your saying mickie james said the same thing last week

Randy: I mean hairspray who does that

Cody: we might have jumped people of couple of times but we never got to the point where we sprayed stuff in there eyes

Ted: yeah you got a point

Randy: its time they realize who show they are on and they will respect us

Cody: yeah but for right now lets go to catering

The legacy made there way to the catering room

Kelly: look who just came into catering

Candice: who

Kelly: the legacy

Kelly couldn't help but over hear maryse and the miz talking about mickie james and she decided to defend her friend

Kelly: you know maryse what you did last week was wrong

Maryse: seeing that I beat you already I don't think you have anything to say to me

Miz: yeah she is obviously more beautiful and more talented then mickie james

Ahhhmmm they all turned to see the legacy standing there randy orton in the middle with the wwe championchip draped over his shoulder

Randy: so do you think your clever huh miz and you miss blonde bitch your worthless

Nobody couldn't believe that the legacy was really sticking up for mickie james Candice had to go get mickie so that she could see this candice quickly ran to get mickie good thing the locker room wasn't to far from catering

Quick Mickie you gotta come see this the candy coated diva said

Mickie: see what

Candice: will you just come

Mickie: okay

They quickly ran back to catering and watched everything that was going on

Miz: and what does mickie james have to do with the three of you

Ted: everything !!!

Everybody was surprised that ted yelled like that

Ted: You come to raw and you think you own it I think its time that we put you up on notice

Cody: you miz got beat by john cena not once but twice and you miss frenchy got beat by mickie james in two separate matches not to mention you lost 2 tag matches to her

Everybody looked on in disbelief

Maryse: who do you think your talking to

I Believe they are talking to you" everybody turned to see mickie james standing there she moved closer she had a slite grin on her face because as she approached the blonde diva she moved back

Mickie: hairspray really maryse hairspray you think your clever both of you but the truth is your both pathetic but I want to thank both of you for bringing out aside of me I never thought I would get back

Miz: and whats that

Mickie: my physco side because not only am I going to beat you maryse but as you like to say French kiss your going to get a long kiss goodnight

Maryse and Miz couldn't help but sit there in disbelief

Mickie: oh and maryse and miz I have some friends of mind I want you to meet I left them in your locker rooms

She smiled and walked off Kelly and candice knew that wasn't good they knew mickie could only be talking about her two poison snakes after everything settled down and the show was on air the legacy heard a ruckus

Randy: did you guys hear that

Cody: yeah it sounded like the miz and maryse

Ted: remember what mickie said lets go check it out

The three legacy members walked out of there locker room and down the hallway they stopped by the dressing room and noticed to fast moving snakes

Cody: OMG those things are huge

Randy: those are my favorite snakes

Cody: excuse me you like snakes

Randy: yeah and there poison

Mickie walked past the three legacy members and picked up the two snakes

Mickie: ahh I see you met my babies they don't really like you but they look forward to seeing a lot of you

Just as soon as mickie was about to walk away randy orton grabbed her arm

Randy: hey can you come to my locker room for a second

Mickie: yeah sure

Mickie followed the legacy to their locker room with one snake on one shoulder and the other on her other shoulder sliding down her arm

Mickie: so whats up

Randy: where did you get those snakes

Mickie: I bought them when I first started working in the wwe about 4 years ago why?

Randy: because those are my favorite snakes

Mickie: oh I see

Cody: mickie that's dangerous what if your snakes would have bitten one of them

Mickie: no they wouldn't have because they are trained

Ted: you can't train a snake

Mickie: uh yeah you can you want to see

Ted: yeah as a matter a fact I do

Mickie: okay

Mickie quickly put both of her snakes down and stepped in front of them she made a noise which made them slither up the leather sofa which made cody move then she made another weird noise and they bit down into the couch

Mickie: see my babies listen to me if I bark they bite so does my tarantula

Randy: do your snakes have a name

Mickie: this is angel and this is poison

Randy: if I touch them will they bite

Mickie: they don't bite unless I tell them to here hold them

Mickie softly put her snakes on randys lap and made a noise

Randy: wait why are you making a noise

Mickie: just watch

The snakes slithered around each of randys arm

Mickie: I wanted a black mamba snake but you can't train them and they are really aggressive plus that would be a big lawsuit but it was fun while it lasted but I have to go get ready for my match can I have my snakes back

X0X0 _I hoped you liked my first chapter _X0X0

Plz Review and tell me what you think


	2. A knew Legacy

A knew Legacy

Mickie stretched for her match she had her two snakes sittin in there cage she was tired maryse and miz she wanted to get their attention so if going back to the old mickie james got their attention then that's what had to happen

So you ready for your match diva"mickie james turned to see who it was it was none other then ted dibiase

Yeah im ready I just know that maryse and miz is going to get involved that's why I have my two babies she said pointing to her snakes that where in a cage.

You know if they do we got your back right" he said touching mickies shoulder for some reason they both felt a little tingle when he touched her.

Thanks I really appreciate that" mickies music glared through the arena signaling her cue

Well I have got to go see you after my match or in the ring they both smiled as she took her snake cage and went through the curtains ted dibiase didn't know what it was about her but he really liked her it was something about her that no other diva had he made his way back to the legacy locker room.

Hey man did you talk to mickie" the leader of the legacy randy orton said

Yeah when I got to her I let her know we had her back if blondie and retard tried to get involve but she said that's why her snakes where their but she thanked us and she said she really appreciates it

Well let's sit back and watch the match" randy turned on the flat screen tv and watched mickies match with rosa mendes" Man mickie is a talented diva

Yeah she is she's one of the most talented divas on raw beth phoenix is talented to but she is so slow it annoys me" the younger member of the legacy cody Rhodes said.

Look their goes maryse and the miz that bitch just sprayed hairspray in her eyes

Ted get a bottle of water and a towel lets head to the ring "

Whats the bottle of water for" the younger legacy member said

So when we get to the ring ted can put it in mickies eyes and rub it with the towel so she can see now lets go"

The legacy members made there way to the ring little did maryse and miz know the three members were already in the ring as miz went to turn around randy hit him with a big Rk0 the crowd went crazy ted went to go assist mickie james so that she could see he poured the water in her face and rubbed her eyes she opened them and seen a layed out miz and maryse already jumped out of the ring mickie made her way over to her snake cage and took them out and layed them on the miz's face and stomach maryse screamed as she ran to the back the legacy raised mickie james hands in the air and the crowd went crazy they all retreated to the back

So your just going to leave your snakes out there" randy orton said

They know how to get back to me it's alright just see what I tell you they all made their way to the women's locker room so that mickie could get her stuff and as soon as she got her stuff they made their way to the legacy locker room

Okay im going to take a shower and get dress please don't try any funny stuff or I will have my snake bite you and if my phone rings answer it.

The legacy members continued to watch the rest of the show they heard a knock on the door cody went to open it

Hey can I help you" he stopped and looked at the blonde diva and the candy coated diva

Yeah is mickie in their we thought we would bring her snake cage and her snakes are kind of following us and we are kind of scared oh and we are about to leave and she road to the arena with us'

Well give us the snakes and yeah she's here but she's coming back to the hotel with us

The two girls just looked on in surprise" okay well tell her we will call her

Yeah sure he took the cage and allowed the snakes to slither their way into the locker room as he went to put them in their cage mickie james phone rang

You heard what she said answer it" randy said

Cody picked up mickies phone and answered it " hello

Um who is this where is mickie" cody could feel annoyance coming on obviously she's busy if she didn't answer her phone

She's in the shower and this is cody Rhodes"

Okay well why are you answering mickies phone" this is exactly why he never hung around females

Because I can and who are you"

This is eve torres and I really wanted to tell mickie something

Well tell me and then when she gets out the shower I will tell her

Uhh tell her that I have been traded to raw and I will be at the next house show" he said okay and hung up the phone as soon as he was about to put it down mickie came out in just a towel ted caught what the younger legacy member was looking at and he turned to see the same thing

Sorry but I kind of forgot my clothes out here could you hand me my bag" cody picked up her bag and took it to her" and oh mickie eve called she said she has been traded to raw

Okay thanks cody" and with that she went back into the bathroom" Hey mickie could you kind of hurry it up where ready to go

Okay im almost done geez " she quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom in a tank top and some shorts with some her hair up in a messy bun" okay im ready and I told you my babies know how to get back to me she picked up her stuff and they headed out to randy's black hummer

Hey mickie where going out for drinks tonight did you want to come" the leader of the legacy said

Yeah I guess so I have nothing else better to do then sit in my hotel room so I guess I could they slowly approached the hotel and they said they would meet up in about 20 minutes mickie walked up to the hotel room when she entered it she was bombarded with questions from her two bestfriends

So whats going on with you and the legacy" the candy coated diva said

And why where you in their locker room" Kelly said

You know I was going to tell you but now im not since your being nosey and you couldn't wait for me to put my bags down. The girls looked at their friends with puppy dog eyes

Look I have got to get dressed"

Yeah we were just about to ask you did you want to go have drinks with us

Can't im going to have drinks with randy ted and cody" the girls just looked at mickie

Well what place are you going to because we might be going to the same place or you could just ask them if we could go to" mickie looked at her two friends with disbelief but then she could kind of expect that from them

No im getting dressed why don't you call randy's phone and ask him yourself his number is in my phone

Well maybe I will the blonde diva said

(randy's hotel room)

You know man mickies friends are cute" the younger legacy member said

Yeah you have got a point I mean I have had my eyes on Kelly for a while now you know maybe we should spice the legacy up I mean we want to dominate the raw brand what better way to do it then adding females to the legacy I mean mickies about to become the divas champion at night of champions

Yeah randy you know cody has got a point the only way maryse is going to beat mickie james is by spraying something in her eyes or if the miz interferes and we are not going to let that happen and think about it she can do the same thing for us by making sure we get the unified tag team championschip

But what about the wwe championschip"

That's what candice and Kelly is there for then we will be the group to hold all of the gold

You know your right" randy was just about to finish up getting dressed till he heard his phone ring" its mickie calling me right now randy picked up the phone but he soon realized it wasn't mickie it was her friend Kelly Kelly

Hi uh randy me and candice where kind of wondering if we could ride with you tonight" randy just smiled and looked at his friends

It's kind of funny because we were actually going to invite you two to come along so dress nice okay and wear black

What why black" the blonde diva asked on the other side of the phone"

Because that's what color we are wearing"

Okay well see you in a bit ill tell mickie"

He quickly hung up the phone

(mickies hotel room)

Mickie came out with a half shirt on that was black and some shorts and fish nets with some black snow boot" she then looked at her friends and noticed that they were showing off their stomachs to and also had on black

Okay what's going on here it's like where all wearing black" mickie said

That's because randy told us to all wear black"

Oh okay whatever are you guys ready to go"

"sure" they both said in unison and headed down to the lobby the three legacy members where in the hotel lobby waiting on them

Randy look at that they are so gorgeous" the three divas walked up to the legacy members

Wow you guys look nice" the younger legacy member said

They all headed to randy's hummer and hopped in they headed to the club that they were going to ted and mickie where talking at a table while candice was dancing with randy and Kelly was dancing with cody

So you know you're a good wrestler I watch your matches and your pretty impressive"

Really I thought everybody just looked at me as a ugly diva trying to be like everybody else"

Mickie" where are you getting that you are ugly because I don't see ugliness in you hate to break it to you

Aww thanks ted that is really sweet of you

The night was almost over and they all went back to their separate hotel rooms it was almost time for the night of champions and mickie was ready the legacy members where training with her so that she could improve her game the three divas where spending a lot of time with the legacy

_(Night Of Champions)_

The divas where in the legacy locker room they decided not to go to the womens locker room to many people were talking about the whole legacy thing and they really didn't want to be bothered with answering any questions

So mickie mouse you ready"

The divas just laughed at ted's pet name that he gave to mickie"

Wow Theaodore really' but seriously good luck on your match tonight to and I know your going to win

All members of the legacy walked to catering followed by mickie candice and Kelly all eyes were on them when they entered the catering room ted thought he would spice things up since everybody wanted to stare he grabbed mickies arm and pulled her closer and kissed her even the legacy members were surprised they didn't see that coming hell mickie was even confused

Ted what was that about"mickie said

I thought I would spice things up since people want to stare and be nosey

Oh okay as they were leaving the catering they headed to the gorilla position ted stretched with mickie and helped her get ready for her match just then maryse walked up to her

You know your going to lose mickie the blonde said in her French accent." I don't know what your trying to prove but you will never look half as good as me

Mickie was just about to say something until ted stepped in front of her

You know maryse its divas like you that makes the womens division look stupid you walk around here like your better then everybody when everybody knows the only reason you got that title draped around your shoulder is because of a bad referee you know maryse in my eyes all I see is a ugly little girl and the only reason why miz wants you is because he's just as arrogant and ugly as you tonight mickie will win and when she does we all will be right in that ring to celebrate with her why you are laid out

Mickie's music blasted through the arena it was time to take what she deserved she went through the curtains and mader her way to the ring

Oh and maryse" good luck because your going to need it with that said they walked off"

You know ted that was nice the way you stuck up for your girl the leader of the legacy said now all we have to do is find miz and make sure he gets nowhere near that ring but that's where candice and Kelly come in at we can use them to lure miz into a room and then beat the hell out of him.

That sounds like a plan the blonde diva said"

Cody ted you work on miz and I will make sure maryse doesn't spray anything in mickies eyes with that they separated and Kelly and candice went to go find they did what they had to do and got miz in a empty locker room and watched as cody and ted beat the hell out of him when they were done they made there way to the top of the ramp and celebrated with mickie james she had become the knew divas champion and there was nothing anybody could do about it


	3. 0n T0p 0f the W0rld

0n T0p 0f the W0rld

Mickie Kelly and candice walked back stage searching for the locker room that they were supposed to be in everybody was staring and some were saying hello

Man were the hell is this damn locker room the younger diva Kelly Kelly said" im tired of walking as soon as she said that she spotted cody getting a bottle of water

Hey" cody were is the locker room at" the candy coated diva said

I see your having trouble finding the locker room to we kind of did to good thing we got hear early come on" he walked down the hall and made a right then walked down the hall and made another left

I don't see why our locker room has to be all the way over here" they all walked in the locker room and seen ted and randy orton lacing up there wrestling boots

We got these outfits for you ladies to put on the leader of the legacy randy orton spoke in calmness

What if we already have outfits that we wanted to wear the candy coated diva said"

I can't where it anyway I have a legs match tonight and im partnering with gail kim" the blonde diva said

Whatever you to just put the t-shirts on he said pointing to mickie and candice

You know maryse and miz is going to be looking for revenge tonight after what we did to them at night of champions" mickie said while she went to go sit on teds lap

Baby" so what exactly can they do to the legacy with your two snakes and randy's viscious punt to the head I say we have the most two craziest people in the company on our side Ted said"

You know you do have a point I should totally do to maryse what I did to Ashley tie her up and put her in a big box and make the miz come to the ring and try and save her but only you three come out and attack the miz that would be so funny"

Everybody just looked at mickie until the leader of the legacy spoke"You know mickie that would be a good idea we will just show them what happens when you push the legacy but we have to change it up a little bit it can't be exactly the same

Kelly you go get ready for your match candice and mickie put these black hoodies on and go to catering but wait until after kelly's match to attack maryse

But what if she is with the miz"the blonde diva said

Oh she won't be trust us" the younger member said

Mickie and candice put on their low cut hoodies that showed off their stomach and on the back it had the legacy logo they both stepped out of the bathroom the legacy three legacy members very pleased at what they were looking at

Kellys match is almost over so you two go to catering im sure maryse is probably in their like she always is.

Candice and mickie walked to catering followed by ted and cody all eyes were on them very confused about why they had on something with a legacy logo on it and were similar to ted and cody's shirts" mickie was getting very frustrated its obvious that they were a part of legacy what didn't people get she broke out of her thoughts when she noticed a French blonde staring at her she went to her table and sat on one side while candice sat on the other cody and ted stood by the table and gave mickie a look then they walked out of the catering room. Maryse slowly got up and tried to run as she ran out the catering room she was grabbed by the younger legacy member cody Rhodes

What are you doin" you idiot get off of me the French blonde yelled real loud candice and mickie ran out of the catering room and begain beating up maryse the two legacy members ran down the hallway that's when mickie and Candice spotted the miz coming and they grabbed maryse by her hair and took off running down the hall they then lead the miz back to the legacy locker room as soon as he was about to grab the girls the three legacy members came out of nowhere and attacked him

Your so stupid miz you fall for it everytime the candy coated diva said" the girls then took maryse into the locker room and tired her up to a chair

So maryse how does it feel to be caught off guard you stupid bitch huh it doesn't feel to good now does it the Virginia native spoke with venom which reminded her of randy orton when he was pissed" candice get angel and poison candice then went to go get mickies snakes and carefully handed them to her"

You know Maryse if I wanted to end your life right now I could she then placed the snakes on maryse's body maryse then started to scream" randy busted through the locker room screaming

COME ON!! The security is coming they grabbed their stuff as mickie was about to leave she kicked maryse in the face hard enough to make her bleed then took off with the rest of the legacy members they hopped in the car and noticed Kelly was already in the car she then drove off and they left the arena

Kelly I didn't know you where the driver the candy coated diva said"

Yeah I had to do something after my match"

Everybody laughed" wow I see why you guys do what you do all the time that was so fun being in control like that!!!

Man mickie I don't know who is more crazier you or randy its so hard to tell what you did to maryse was brilliant" Cody Rhodes said

Naw I think randy has got me beat" mickie said but you know what it doesn't matter because now we are all together and we forever remain on top.

Cheers to that they all yelled continued to the hotel..

_**How do you like this chapter plz give me some ideas for the next chapter really running out of ideas**_

_**Don't know what the next chapter will be about but until then im going to continue on my other stories that I have not finished…plz review..**_

_**X0X0..S0 Rand0m..X0X0**_


	4. Mickie&RandySexSCEne

It had been two hours since the raw house show and mickie and legacy had returned to there hotel rooms mickie had chosin to get a room by herself she didn't feel like sharing with anybody she needed time to herself and her own personal space.

(kellyxCandice room)

So do you know which room mickie is in? the blonde diva asked her friend.

Yeah she's in room 305 why do you ask" Candice spoke.

I just wanted to know maybe we can go visit her you know.

Na kellz that's not a good Idea she has a lot on her mind give her space let her think you know everything that's been going on is crazy for her it's a tuff time.

Kelly sat there wishing she hadn't said nothing her friend was going on and on when she just suggested something simple' a knock at the door silenced the room and brought Kelly out of her thoughts man was she happy because if it wasn't for that knock Candice would have been talking the whole time and she loved Candice but she really wasn't in the mood for a long conversation" Kelly quickly went and opened the door to find none other then randy orton standing in the door way.

Hey Kelly is mickie in there" the viper spoke with curiousness.

Uh no randy she has her own room but if you would like to go see her she's in room 305"

The viper nodded and said thanks and walked away from the florida diva" she was smiling until Candice hit her on the back of her head." Ouch what was that for candy.

Because you blonde bimbo you just told randy what room mickie was in she needs her space right now..dummy.

Wow why such harsh words. The blonde spoke

Just shut up Kelly.

What the hell was candices problem uh stupid bitch. The blonde just rolled over in her bed and cut off the light.

Mickie sat in her hotel room on the couch watching some of her matches she wanted to improve in the ring she was already considered the most talented diva but in her eyes there were always things that needed to be learned a knock on the door brought mickie out of her thoughts' she quickly hoped up she opened the door to lock eyes with none other then randy orton. His jaw droped when he noticed what she was wearing. Mickie had on short shorts and a half shirt and her bear feet showed with her tattoos on them her hips were curvy and he couldn't help but notice her ass he liked mickie she was petite but curvy at the same time not like those other divas. he looked at mickie up and down

Damn girl when they told you that you were fat they lied' randy spoke with loudness

mickie couldn't help but enjoy the way randy was looking at her for her to have the hottest man in the wwe staring at her like that she had noticed something in his eyes he needed her at that moment he wanted her and he lusted her but behind that it was love to and mickie was able to give that to him at that moment mickie looked at him and backed up signaling that it was okay for him to enter her room he gladly excepted and she went and turned off the tv. She looked back at him then turned to walk in the bedroom and the only thing that randy could do was follow .

Mickie stopped in the front of her bed and turned around she looked at the legend killer and stepped closer to him he immediately felt a feeling up his spine when mickie touched him she kissed and they started to kiss randy then slid his tounge down mickies lips begging for entry she gladly allowed it and they deepened the kiss she stopped for a moment she needed to know one thing.

Randy I need to know that when I wake up you will still be here' he nodded in agreement and they went back at it randy ran his hands down to mickies ass and squeezed it picking her up mickie rapped her legs around randy and he laid her down on the bed "

God mickie you are so beautiful" he continued kissing her body from head to toe he pulled mickies shirt over her head and revealed her breast he gently kissed and sucked on her nipples while she moaned he feeded off of her moans every moan grew louder and louder which turned randy on even more. He slid his mouth down to her vaginal area and gently kissed it he then asked for permission and she nodded he slid his tounge all through her vaginal area licking and fingering her randy removed his clothing and she slowly entered his now hard shaft inside of mickie james randy then begain to stoke and stroke starting off slow he then begain to get faster they made love randy then got up picked up his clothes she looked at him confused then he looked at mickie and said meet me in my hotel room in 10 minutes.

Mickie agreed and waited 10 minutes and then headed over to randy's hotel room. She knocked and then went in as she walked in she noticed candles everywhere lit and roses all over his room she followed the trail of roses when she entered the bathroom randy stood there naked with strawberrys in one hand and a big bubble bath she quickly went to randy and they went at it again they made love all through randys hotel room'

Randy stopped and looked at mickie'' he never felt this way about a women he usually sleeps with them then leaves them but not with mickie he needed mickie he wanted mickie he loved her and he wanted to be with her until death.

I love you mickie"

I love you to randy"

And with that said they drifted off to sleep.

**YAY my first ever sex scene so cool plz review**


	5. A True Friend in Your Enemy

**This chapter will do a whole 360**

Mickie and randy walked through the corridors hand in hand smiling and talking people looked at them real funny but they didn't care they immediately let go while walking in to the locker room mickie smiled at her team mates sitting in the locker room.

Hey guys' what are you up to" mickie spoke excitedly.

Boy is somebody happy" Kelly grinned from ear to ear she knew something had happened with mickie and randy and she was happy for her friend she looked at Candice and she had a devilish look on her face maybe that's why Candice was acting so bitchy last night maybe she wanted what mickie had. While the other two legacy members seemed to be clueless as to randy and mickies relationship she asked everybody if they wanted to go to catering.

They all agreed and they headed off to catering' they all entered catering taking a seat at a table" conversating. Candice excused herself and went to the bathroom. As she was passing through the hallways she over heard two people talking she couldn't help but get mad at what she heard she immediately stormed back to catering and attacked mickie everybody was confused..

Candice what the hell is your problem" Kelly looked at her in disbelief

Mickie she's a backstabbing bitch" Kelly and mickie looked at Candice in disbelief. The whole catering room got quiet while the superstars and divas looked on even maryse.

How am I a backstabber I don't understand' Candice,

You slept with RANDY!!! Ted looked at mickie and randy he then stepped up

So is that what you were doing last night that you didn't want to hang out with your friends instead you went out and slept with somebody that I had feelings for.

Everybody looked at ted in disbelief" randy could feel anger building inside of him.

Excuse me" you think I made love to mickie because I didn't want you to have her please that's bullshit I didn't even know you had feelings for her and if you did you should have said something. Closed mouths don't get fed. Mickie then turned to Candice" what the hell are you upset about

I liked you randy that was supposed to be me not mickie"

Wow if there aren't problems within that group ." maryse spoke really loud for everyone to hear.

Shut up MARYSE!! They all yelled in unison" my gosh sorry you Americans sure are sensitive mickie I know where not friends but I would never do what Candice just did doesn't seem like a real friend to me.

Maryse if you don't shut up I swear I won't hesitate to slap you" Candice spoke.

What im just saying your mad because she is with randy but you never spoke up your feelings to randy sounds like a personal problem to me. Maryse couldn't help but grin. Because maryse knew she was right and she could even tell that mickie knew to hell everybody knew it she loved it when she was right.

Mickie slapped Candice and walked out of catering she didn't want to hear anymore of it randy and Kelly where about to go after here but maryse gently told them not to.

No' ill go you can always find a true friend in your enemy.

Mickie sat on a table in a vacant hallway the hallway nobody knew about she always came there when she needed to think she looked up to see the French Canadian walking towards her how the hell did she know where to find her.

Hey Mickie"

Look maryse if you're here to make fun of me then don't

Im not I just came to say that if you want to be with randy then you should I don't see a problem with is ted he'll get over it he's a guy now Candice not so much shes a women it will take her a while.

Mickie looked at maryse in disbelief" why the hell was she being so nice to her after everything that happened between them.

Why are you talking to me not to be rude its just different we hate each other and now here we are"

Lets just say you can always find a true friend in your enemy.

So are we Friends" maryse reached for mickies hand" she gladly excepted it and stood up.

Were Friends but hey im still taking that championship.

Yeah will see maryse grinned and they walked off down the hallway.

**So what did you thing a lot of changes right**

**Review and I will update I already have my next chapter written out.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed.**

**Love. S0 RaNd0m**


	6. this chapter is Boring but review anyway

Mickie sat in the legacy locker room with Cody, Kelly and randy they couldn't believe what just happened how could ted and Candice get so mad about randy and mickies relationship.

I think we should go out tonight, I mean were all down I think a couple of drinks and a few dances will be fun plus I heard they just opened up a new club called exotic' cody spoke.

Mickie looked at randy and she didn't know weather to accept the proposal or not on the other hand she really wanted to go.

Randy looked up and spoke' hey why not.

Okay well I'll go get my bag out of the divas locker room' she stood up not before Kelly telling her that she wanted to go to the locker room to. The two divas walked down the hall and into the divas locker room to find maryse in the mirror.

Why leaving so early" micks

Oh where going back to the hotel early so we can get ready'

Get ready do go where? The French beauty spoke

Where going to this new club they just opened up called exotic' cody suggested it

Oh umm okay" the French beauty just turned around in her mind she wanted to go but she didn't have anybody to go with hoping mickie would ask her to go with them she got her wish when mickie called her name

Maryse if you want to go you can go with us as long as your up to leaving now.

Sure why not I mean I don't have anything to do" she smiled and got her stuff and the three divas walked out of the locker room.

Candice stood by watching them" she couldn't believe mickie would befriend maryse so fast after everything that has happened

Mickie and Kelly entered the legacy locker room with maryse right behind them

Wow this locker room is nice best locker rooms for the main eventers I see why you spend your time here mickie' the French Canadian spoke

Uh why is she here' cody spoke randy quickly smacked him hard

Stop being rude' anyways you ladies ready to go I just seen john cena he's going with us to.

They quickly made there way back to there respective hotel rooms mickie and maryse where in kelly's room while randy cody where in john cena's hotel room

So how do I look' maryse looked at mickie" okay im going to tell the truth your fashion sense is terrible hear wear this maryse through a short black dress at mickie and gave mickie her high heels( the ones she wore at a raw house show with the buckle) she gave mickie some jewelry and she curled mickies hair and clipped it a little in the front she did her make up and put a little bit of lip gloss on.

The men made there way to the girls hotel room when the girls opened the door they couldn't help but be speechless.


	7. Jealous Candice

They quickly made their way to the club when they walked into the club they noticed Ted Dibiase staring at them. John told them that he would catch up to them later and he walked off

You know what I think im going to go talk to him' randy spoke with calmness in his voice, but mickie lightly put a hand on her chest and told him that she would go. Mickie walked to the table that ted sat at all alone.

You know ted instead of being mad you could still have your friends back ted just looked at her mickie decided this would take a while and she sat next to him, ted come on now there are a lot of beautiful girls here you know. Again no answer from ted, okay fine look at maryse she's beautiful

Ted then finally looked, mickie knew that would get his attention come on ted don't let this whole thing get between all of us ted simply nodded and they retreated back to where there friends where.

Mickie sat next to maryse and simply whispered something in her ear, and she simply nodded an hour had passed and everybody had been dancing ted was with maryse and Kelly was with cody and randy and mickie where sitting at the table having a couple of drinks and conversating.

So micks since where boyfriend and girlfriend now maybe you can start coming to the ring with me' you know.

Hmm really randy I didn't know the viper needed support, I thought he could do everything on his own mickie laughed knowin she was playin with randy's head.

Well everybody gotta have there good luck charm down at the ring with them every now and then you know.

Wow randy so im your good luck charm'

Yeah mickie you always have been Im just now figuring it out

Mickie looked at him knowing that he was serious about her being his good luck charm but she didn't know what to say. She just simply kissed him ' yes randy I would love to come to the ring with you'

Okay okay hate to break up you love birds but are you ready to go' maryse spoke

From a distance Candice looked on she couldn't believe that mickie thought that she could replace her with maryse Candice felt herself getting even more mad and she stomped her way over to the superstars.

So I see your replacing me with this good for nothing whore.

Whoa whoa whoa princess who are you calling a whore just because you're a jealous bitch unlike moi doesn't give you a right to talk to me or mickie that way.

Candice tried to focus her attention on mickie but maryse attacked her' all the superstars tried to break it up but maryse would not let go of Candice I guess it was the alcohol getting to her Candice finally let her go.

What the Kelly is wrong with you maryse!!! You crazy French Bitch.!

Yeah im glad to be one bitch , mickie grabbed maryse and exited the club.

Yeah mickie you can keep her fuck you and Kelly I hate you!!! Candice yelled with venom

You know what this is not over I swear if it is the last thing I do I will get you back maryse for that cheap shot and you mickie and Kelly I will end your career for turning your back on me. Candice smiled so sadistic.

**Did you like this chapter**

**Plz review.**

**I updated for HaileyEgan**


	8. Another Plan

Mickie quickly threw maryse into randy's black hummer with out another thought randy hopped in and drove off quickly she couldn't believe they got in to a fight at the club and the audacity of candice to say that she hated her.

Maryse what the hell was that all about?" mickie spoke with anger in her voice

Look she pissed me off I could not take her mouth any longer if anything I thought you would have been the one to snap first.

I can't believe she said she hated me I did nothing to her the young blonde spoke'

Don't wory kelly candice is just jealous of me being friends with you and mickie that's all she feels like she's getting replaced but whatever.

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for maryse and ted kissing in the very last row of the car' as soon as randy pulled up mickie quickly hopped out of the car randy quickly ran to catch up with her

Kelly walked through the lobby just now remembering that she had shared a hotel room with candice and she didn't want to stay there tonight she quickly turned to maryse and she simply looked at her.

Yes kelly why are you staring at me like that"

Well I was sharing hotel rooms with candice but I kind of li' before kelly could finish maryse beat her to it.

You where wondering if you could stay with me of course you can ill come with you to get your stuff. The two blondes quickly walked off to kelly's room.

Baby baby baby!! Slow down' she looked at him and smiled' maybe you should walk fast

Oh is that how you feel' randy picked mickie up and begain to tickle her non stop

Omg randy im going to die here put me down' randy finally put her down and backed her up against the wall.

You know I love you right and there is nothing that can ever come between us you will always be my good luck charm'

She simply looked him in his eyes and smiled she nodded and kissed him, she was ready for a repeat of what happened between them the other night until somebody interupted them.

Please get a room, they turned to see there good friend john cena that's when it clicked that they had left them at the club

John how did you get back we are like so sorry for leaving you we forgot all about you we were rushing out, john simply laughed and said it was okay

I road back with candice she seemed pretty mad but she gave me a lift , well if you don't mind im kind of tired see you all in the morning and with that john walked off.

I never knew him and candice talked like that they simply strugged it off and walked into there hotel room.

_John cena's hotel room_

John was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door, he quickly went to answer it and there stood candice michelle.

Well what can I do for you candice its awful late and I just seen you.

Well I guess Ill get right to the point, I want you to help me break randy and mickie up and get maryse back for what she did to me at the club

Well what exactly did she do candice and why would I help you.

Because I notice how you look at mickie, she's your ex girlfriend and I know you want her back so what do you say are you in or out.

I'll tell you what let me think about it and ill get back to you.

Well okay john but please don't make me wait, and with that she was out the door and out of sight.

**So what did you think about this chapter **

**Please review and I will update I hope you like it**

**S0RaND0m**


End file.
